


stolen

by ohrouge



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 10:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20993618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohrouge/pseuds/ohrouge
Summary: "who is the last person you kissed or hugged?"





	stolen

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to blackdye for the inspiration for this fic!!
> 
> i'm sorry it took me so long to write, i've been hella busy.
> 
> but it's just something short and sweet and feel good :)
> 
> based on this interview - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LUhlwEhnd3I

“Who is the last person you kissed or hugged?”

Alex knew the question was coming, but it still brought a smile to his face. His mind flitting back to some very recent vivid memory.

“I think we’re getting reckless,” Alex said quietly, tilting his head back against the stack of tyres that George had rather hurriedly pulled them behind.

“Well _I _think we’re just getting good at this,” George murmured, pressing his lips to the hollow of Alex’s throat.

It was true, they certainly had enough practice. Since the beginning of the year they’d spent more time than Alex cared to admit sneaking off together, finding empty supply closets, meeting rooms, hotel rooms, and on the odd occasion, toilet cubicles in restaurants and bars. Usually for some harmless kissing, like they were doing now, or possibly more if it was late and they had the time.

They were ordinarily a little better hidden that the cover two stacks of tyres offered them. True, it was a quiet end of the paddock and the sound of TV presenters, journalists and hangers-on was just a distant hum. But the proximity made Alex nervous.

“Don’t get cocky,” Alex grunted, fisting his hand in George’s hair, manoeuvring his head upwards until their lips reconnected.

The feeling of George’s soft lips against his was becoming familiar, and not in a bad way. It made his heart feel warm and light, like kissing George was the most natural thing in the world for him to do.

Briefly he thought of their first kiss. Of a tired, jet lagged George showing up at his hotel room door in Melbourne. Of wanting to spend that first night of their first F1 weekend together, feeding off each other’s excitement and calming the other’s nerves. It was an unexpected but exhilarating release of the tension that had been brewing between them for years. A tension that wasn’t quite sexual but was more than platonic.

They’d come a long way since then.

“I have to get to an engineer’s meeting,” Alex mumbled, finding the time to say the words in between the rushed and urgent kisses George was pressing to his lip.

“Alex,” George whined, making the man he was holding chuckle.

“I’ll see you later anyway,” Alex said, successfully pulling away from George’s intoxicating mouth. He brushed the messy hair out of George’s forehead, running his hand down the side of his face, and to his shoulder, smoothing out the hoodie he was wearing.

He looked down at the logo on the front.

“This is mine,” Alex said, tugging at the soft material.

“Yeah. So?” George smirked, his expression half teasing, half embarrassed.

“When did you take it?”

“Last time I stayed over at yours.”

“A souvenir?” Alex teased, pulling George in again, forgetting momentarily that he was supposed to be leaving.

“Something like that,” George said, his body falling easily against Alex’s, like it was made to fit there.

“It suits you. Very cute.”

“Thanks,” George grinned, “You can take it off me later.”

“Now I really have to leave,” Alex laughed.

“Why?”

“Before you make me do something stupid.”

“Go away then,” George laughing, giving him a little shove.

Alex stumbled through some answer about his dad, about hugging.

“You avoided the kiss part of that question…”

He wasn’t getting away with it that easily.

The image of bright blue eyes flashed into his mind. He definitely thought he was better off keeping that one to himself.


End file.
